Typically, in a system in which a series of processes corresponding to a request from a client apparatus is executed by multiple servers, logs of the processes executed by the servers are stored on the respective servers. For analyzing the logs, for example, a computer for analyzing the logs collects the logs stored in the individual servers and analyzes the collected logs.
One example of related art is a technology in which, when a client issues a transaction-processing request to a server, a transaction identifier including date and time of the request and the name of an apparatus that performs processing is issued and is attached to a transaction. After the transaction is finished, a log is collected on the basis of the transaction identifier attached to the transaction.
There is also a technology in which the identifier of a session desired to be established between a client computing unit and a computing unit at another end of communication is sequentially transmitted to multiple relay computing units on a communication channel after a connection is established, the identifier of the session is added to a log, and the resulting log is recorded. There is also a technology in which, upon reception of an electronic-message request, a server attaches information specifying whether or not to sample a trace and the identifier of the electronic-message request to the electronic-message request, and upon reception of the electronic-message request to which the information and the identifier are attached, trace information containing the identifier is recorded during execution of an application on the basis of the information.
Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-244887, 10-198616, and 2010-118072.